1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated container house which when put on a chassis can be pulled by a trailer truck and which is transportable/movable to an installation site. The house can also be lifted on and lifted off a container ship with the use of appropriate equipment such as a crane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prefabricated house for a provisional house or the like is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-155012 as a dwelling which can be assembled. Such a prefabricated house is built in the following manner. Specifically, housing frame members such as floor members and roof members, and partitioning members such as wall members are transported to a construction site (an installation site). Then, these members are assembled on a foundation constructed at the construction site in advance by specialized workers (carpenters). Therefore, it takes time to disassemble such a prefabricated house once built. Thus, the prefabricated house is not easy to move from the construction site.
Meanwhile, a trailer house used as a dwelling which can be moved to any installation site is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3127532. Such a trailer house has already been assembled with a predetermined room arrangement, and is pulled and moved to an installation site, using a trailer truck or the like. At the destination, the trailer house can be used as a dwelling in which people live a life.
However, the above-described prefabricated house is inconvenient, because the prefabricated house is fastened at the construction site and cannot be moved. Further, to extend the dwelling, a number of members need to be assembled in addition to members which have already been assembled. Therefore, extension work is cumbersome.
Meanwhile, a trailer house is movable, and in addition, does not need to be assembled at a destination. However, since the trailer house has already been assembled into a house, the trailer house is limited to a size which can be moved, so that it is not possible to have a more spacious house. In addition, since the house cannot be extend, there is some inconvenience associated with a limited living space.